


the only remedy

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Castiel Has Issues, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figures maple syrup can drown your sorrows just as well as booze, some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only remedy

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #25: Insomnia

Dean emerged from his room sometime around one in the morning, stomach grumbling for a midnight snack, and felt his heart sink when he saw the light burning brightly underneath Cas’ door.

While he and Sam were used to late nights – usually falling asleep in the wee hours of morning and then waking up properly towards the afternoon hours – Cas was only newly-human, and prone to conking out sometime around eight or nine. If he was up at this hour, it could only mean that nightmares were keeping him awake again.

He took a breath, and knocked softly on Cas’ door. “Hey, Cas?”

The door was quick to creak open, revealing his rumpled friend. The bags beneath Cas’ eyes were looking pretty wicked, but Dean didn’t comment on that, instead grinning as he was met with a, “Yes, Dean?”

“I was just about to go fix myself something to eat, and I saw that your light was still on. You maybe wanna join me?” It wouldn’t do to mention the nightmares; most days, Cas was as stubborn as them about refusing to talk about the shady shit in his head. It was better to offer comfort this way, with food and subtle care, waiting for Cas to come around on his own.

For a second Cas looked like he was going to refuse, but he obviously figured that shooting bullshit with Dean was better than wallowing in whatever was bothering him. “Okay.”

That was how Dean found himself whipping up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the night – _“I can’t believe I never made you any of these. Even Sammy loves ‘em. I mean, he talks a big game about ‘healthy eating’ now, but that little monster used to scarf these down like nobody’s business when he was a kid.”_

Chocolate and pancakes wouldn’t chase the bad dreams away, but they sure would go a long way in making Cas feel more comfortable in his own skin. Judging by the wide smile Cas graced him with after his first syrup-sticky bite, they were well on their way to being okay again.


End file.
